Kururu's Secret
by Aquaqua
Summary: The remaining 4 members of the Keroro Platoon go to Kururu's house, or should I say MANSION! What they're looking for: A good planet for invading. What they get instead: YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!


"Wow...Kururu-senpai's house sure is big...desu. It's twice as big as Momo-chi's house..." Tamama gasped in awe and surprise, staring at the huge house in front of them. Then he flinched slightly, and his eyes started to sting as he remembered their old friends and comrade, what was his name again? Never mind.

"Yeah...one wonders how a heartless wackjob like Kururu can be this loaded, de arimasu..."

"Come ON, guys," Giroro said, tapping his foot on the gray stone walkway impatiently. "We'd better hurry. We ALL remember what happened last time."

"Gah! You never let me live that down, de arimasu! Aquaqua was 2! A mere infant! And Shonana didn't get her mother's conscience! IT WAS 2 YEARS AGO!!!" Keroro said, a cross-shaped vein popping out on his head, an anime reference to anger.

Tamama rolled his eyes. They never changed. Suddenly, he realized something. He walked up to the doorway, and called to the others, "You comin' or what?"

Keroro and Giroro stopped their grappling just long enough to realize why the heck they were in front of Kururu's mansion/house in the middle of summer.

"Yes...yes of course," Giroro said, blushing from the awkwardness of it all.

When they were all lined up in front of the door, Giroro said, "Well, is anybody going to knock, or shall I?"

Nothing. He knocked on the iron knocker on the big door. The knocker was crafted very beautifully, with curls and swirly patterns. It looked like it was made in the Pekoponian Italian Renaissance.

After a minute or so, a man opened the door. But, it wasn't Kururu. "Who are you?" he asked.

"We are Keroro Nitougunsou, Giroro Gunsou and Tamama Joutouhei. We are here to see Kururu Socho. (Lawl, everyone's ranks changed but Kururu! Haha Kururu! Jou FAIL at life!)

"Of course," he said. "Come in. Master Kururu is waiting for you."

As the butler led them down the long, long, long....long, long, long, long, LONG (Audience: ALRIGHT WE GET IT!!! Me: Okay! O_O) hallways, Tamama whispered to Keroro "Kururu-senpai has a butler?" who just shrugged in reply.

Finally, they got to a room that they assumed was the parlor. Kururu, who had his back turned to them, working on a laptop, said, "What is it, Aaroro? I'm busy."

"I have the guests you were expecting, sir."

Kururu turned around to see his platoon, and waved his hand at the butler, Aaroro, to excuse him. "You are excused, Aaroro."

"As you wish, sir," Aaroro said before leaving.

"Have a seat," Kururu said, pointing to a couple of velvet chairs by him. They reluctantly did. After glancing around for a few seconds, Tamama noticed that this house was perfect for someone like Kururu. It looked just like a haunted house before it became "haunted". The walls were painted maroon and there were swords and Pekoponian suits of armor everywhere you looked on display.

"Well, anyone have any ideas for our next planet?" Keroro asked. Nothin'. "Come on, anyone at all?" Still nothing.

Tamama wanted a chance to impress his sergeant, no, _staff sergeant,_ he had to remember that, but since he and Keroro had gotten married and had kids, and especially after that...incident with Tamama's wife, his heart hadn't really been in it.

He glanced outside, watching the Keronian equivalent of birds fly from tree to tree. "I wonder what they're doing," Tamama said. He meant to think it, but it just slipped from him somehow.

Everyone nodded; they all understood. Natsumi, Mutsumi, Sarah and the others. They didn't even know what Dororo's children LOOKED like. _I'd do anything to see Momo-chi, Nat-chi, Fu-ki, Ko-chi, Saburo-san and Dororo-heicho again,_ Tamama thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he remembered the nickname he had been calling Koyuki for their last months on Pekopon.

Suddenly, Kururu stood up. "One moment," he said to everyone. "I must...check on something." Then he left the room.

Tamama's curiosity got the better of him. And Keroro and Giroro's faces said the same thing: Do it.

He snuck off the chair and crept down the hall where Kururu disappeared. It wasn't long before he came to his first 2-way intersection of the hallway. At first he thought it was hopeless and should just go walking back to his platoon mates when he heard a kind of noise. What was it? A whimper? A cry?

He snuck down the door on the left, where the noise came from, and he could hear it more clearly. DEFINITELY crying. What the heck did Kururu do? Kidnap a baby?

He walked close to the door where there was crying, and saw that it was cracked a bit. He peeked inside, and almost gagged at the un-Kururu-ness of it. Pastel purple walls, stuffed Pekoponian animals lining the windowsill, which was shining a thin beam of sunlight across a pastel woven rug. He almost died when he saw the crib. And the rocker, that was occupied at the moment. By Kururu. Holding a weeping pink bundle. He was rocking it back and forth his arms, singing something Tamama knew, but was NEVER sung to anyone but the royal Keron family.

The life of a princess  
From her birth is well defined.  
She must proudly serve her people.  
Proud and humble, rich and poor.  
Who could ever ask for more?

Wow…just…wow. Again, no one sung it but the parents of the royal family. Man, Kururu's singing had improved. It wasn't like that time when the all lost their memory, that's for sure. Tamama shuddered at the thought.

Finally, the baby fell silent. It raised a yellow arm up, and grabbed Kururu's hand.

And he smiled. Not his signature evil smirk, but a real, honest, true smile. It suited him, Tamama thought.

He snuck back to the parlor, where Keroro and Giroro were waiting. "Staff Sergeant, sir!" he said.

"Yes, Private First Class Tamama?"

"Kururu-senpai has a…has a…" Giroro slapped him on the back. "a child!

"What the heck are you babbling about, Private First Class?" Giroro said. "Kururu doesn't have any children."

"Oh, yes he does, desu. I heard and saw EVERYTHING."

"Then what did you see, de arimasu?"

"While I was walking down the hallway following Kururu-senpai, I came upon a strange crying sound." Tamama wasn't about to point out the fact that he was completely lost at the time.

"I went into the room where it was coming from, and there was a room with a crib, a rocker, a changing table, everything! And Kururu-senpai was in the rocker with an infant! He was singing a lullaby to it!"

They stared at him in shock, and Giroro fell to the floor in hysterics. "What's so funny, de arimasu?"

"What's so funny is…is… that Kururu would be singing to an infant, of all people!"

Keroro and Tamama both slapped their foreheads. "And, he wasn't singing any lullaby to the baby. He was singing the Royal Lullaby!" Tamama said, desperate to keep the subject going.

"WHAT?" Keroro and Giroro both screamed in unison.

"No one sings that apart from…" Keroro started.

"Yup the royal family," Tamama said.

"You talking about anyone in particular?" a voice behind them said.

"H-How much did you hear?" Tamama asked, knowing immediately it was Kururu.

"Pretty much everything. You really have to work on your hiding skills."

"So you know we…I mean, Tamama was spying on you and that infant, de arimasu."

"If you mean my daughter, then yes." Kururu was taking this rather…lightly, Tamama thought.

"Oh, then I…GEROOOOOOOOO!" Keroro said.

"Kururu, you have a girlfriend?" Giroro said.

"And how could she be so mean, desu?" Tamama said.

"Wife. And I wouldn't talk about my wife like that if I were you."

"Why?" Tamama said.

"Her father rules the entire Keron Empire, and she's the heir to the throne."

"Why…Wait! You mean Princess Mariri?" Keroro said.

"The one and only, kukuku!" Kururu chuckled.

'Oh…my...God…" Keroro said.

The rest is up to your IMAGINATION!!! :D


End file.
